Benutzer:Holister-Lover
Samandquinn.jpg d95a6b7bbaf6c2d214e9ef47e0550e23.jpg Quinn-Sam-3-sam-and-quinn-19162948-500-250.jpg Quinn-Sam-glee-17288221-500-500.jpg SamQuinn1.png Quinn-and-Sam-sam-and-quinn-17370266-400-226.gif Fabrevans-2x08-Furt-sam-and-quinn-17204563-1280-720.jpg SQ-sam-and-quinn-18623564-467-700.jpg Tumblr lbxalgeBGx1qd8trlo1 500.gif Perfect-D-sam-and-quinn-28358787-499-214.gif Fabrevans-2x10-A-Very-Glee-Christmas-sam-and-quinn-17533398-1580-891.jpg Sam-and-Quinn-glee-17013941-237-274.gif 7255dv.jpg Fabrevans: Beste Momente: Sam und Quinn singen bei den Sectionals (I've had) The Time of my Life Sam macht Quinn einen Antrag Quotes: (Sam):Ich steh auf Astronomie.Wenn ich an den Weltraum denke kommen mir meine Probleme voll klein vor.Das ist Venus Planet der Liebe.(Quinn):Nein das ist Mars.Planet des Krieges.(Sam): Und auf welchen Planetsind wir? (Quinn):Auf der Erde. Komm doch wieder zurück auf die selbe und rede mit mir über Duette. Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.. SWEAT <3 Brittana4.jpg Hug.png Brittany-santana-kiss.jpg Tumblr la7h86WfPq1qbow3do1 500.jpg Brittany-and-Santana-gif-glee-21709686-500-475.gif Santana-and-Brittany-brittany-and-santana-26352526-500-400.gif tumblr_lutprwd98C1qhl34to1_r1_500.jpg 707px-Brittannakissing.jpg Brittanabreadstix.png Gleeval16.jpg Brittanakiss.jpg Page.jpg Tumblr loi6168FaK1qabl0io1 500 large.png Brittana: Beste Momente: Santana singt Songbird für Brittany Santana:Hör zu hier wird grad viel zu viel geredet und ich will jetzt mein Ding durch ziehen.Brittnay:Oh Keine Ahnung Ich denke wir sollten.Santana: Und noch was ich mache nicht mit dier rum weil ich in dich verliebt wäre und was übers Baby machen singen will.Ich bin nur hier weil Puck im Knast sitzt seit über 12 Stunden.Ich bin wie eine Eidechse ich brauch was warmes unter mir sonst bekomm ich Verdauungsstörungen. lovely :-D Klaine: Beste Momente: Erster Kuss Klaine12.jpg Klaine11.gif Kurt-and-blaine-in-bed.jpg Klaine1.jpg Kurt-and-Blaine-glee-17591773-500-614.jpg Adorablecouple.gif KlainePage.jpg Klaine_gif_by_ceejsradx3-d334r82.gif tumblr_lixi081ffi1qdyu51o1_500.jpg tumblr_ljeekaV6Oo1qb9956o1_500.gif Klaine5.gif tumblr_lbovf85nyP1qcz954o1_500.jpg Blaine-Kurt-glee-18618960-500-500.gif L-Stars: Naya_Rivera.jpg|Naya Rivera selena-grammy.jpg|Selena Gomez 124172-Lea_Michele_Large.jpg|Lea Michele Chord-Overstreet1.jpg|Chord Overstreet 60888480.jpg|Dianna Agron Heather-morris-magazine-1.jpg|Heather Morris Lauren-Potter-Feet-497679.jpg|Lauren Potter neil-patrick-harris_l.jpg|Neil Patrik Harris 1144.png|Jensen Ackless Riker-Lynch-riker-lynch-20477900-403-604.jpg|Riker Lynch tumblr_lob3kodsDT1qghp53.jpg|Curt Mega grant-gustin-5_350x450.jpg|Grant Gustin L-Charaktere: SantanaLopezSeason3.jpg|Santana Brittany_Power_of_Madonna.jpg|Brittany Sam in gold shorts.jpg|Sam Lea31.png|Rachel Glee-Quinn-Fabray-dianna-agron-16404962-496-576.jpg|Quinn MikeChangSeason3.jpg|Mike SebastianS.jpg|Sebastian Sugar_motta.png|Sugar Becky_Jacksonn_1.jpg|Becky lauren-zizes.png|Lauren 9463782-large_thumb.jpg|Jeff und Nick Songs : Staffel Eins : 4 Minutes•Bad Romance•Can´t Fight this Feeling•Dancing with Myself•Defying Gravity•Don´t Rain On My Parade•Don't Stand So Close To Me/Young Girl•Don´t Stop Belivin´•Dream On•Dream a Littel Dream•Hello,I Love You•I Say a Little Prayer•I´ll Stang by you•Imagine•It´s Man´s Man´s Man´s World•Jump•Journey Medley•On My Own•Papa Don´t Preach•Physical•Rehab•Run Joey Run•Safety Dance•Somebody to Love•Take a Bow•To Sir,With Love•Total Eclipse o the Heart•You´re The On That I Want•You Keep Me Hangin´On•You´re Having My Baby Staffel Zwei: Animal•Baby•Baby, It's Cold Outside•Bella Notte•Billionaire•Bills, Bills, Bills•Blackbird•Blame It (On The Alcohol)•Born This Way•Candles•Conjunction Junction•Damn It, Janet•Don't Cry for Me Argentina•Don't Stop•Don't You Want Me•Empire State of Mind•Every Rose Has Its Thorn•Fat Bottomed Girls•Firework•Forget You•Friday•Get It Right•Go Your Own Way•Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy•Hell To The No•Hey, Soul Sister•I Don't Want To Know•I Feel Pretty/Unpretty•I Know What Boys Like•I Love New York/ New York New York•I Want to Hold Your Hand•I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You•I'm a Slave 4 U•(I've Had) The Time of My Life•Just The Way You Are•Landslide•Light Up The World•Loser Like Me•Lucky•Make 'Em Laugh•Marry You•Me Against the Music•Misery•My Cup•My Man•Need You Now•One Love (People Get Ready)•One of Us•Pretending•Pure Imagination•Raise Your Glass•Rolling in the Deep•Science Fiction/Double Feature•She's Not There•Silly Love Songs•Sing!•Singing In the Rain/Umbrella•Some People•Somebody to Love(Justin Bieber)•Somewhere Only We Know•Songbird•Stop! In the Name of Love/ Free Your Mind•Sway•Sweet Transvestite•Take Me or Leave Me•Teenage Dream•The Most Wonderful Day of the Year•This Little Light of Mine•The Time Warp•Tik Tok•Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me•Toxic•Trouty Mouth•Turning Tables•Valerie•We Need a Little Christmas Staffel 3: ABC•All I want for Christmas is You•Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do•Bad•Bamboleo/Hero•Big Spender•Black or White•Buenos Aires•Candyman•Cherish/Cherish•Control•Cool•Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead•Do They Know It's Christmas?•Girls Just Wanna Have Fun•Human Nature•I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/ You Make My Dreams Come True•I Just Can't Stop Loving You•I Kissed A Girl•I Want You Back•I Will Always Love You•I'm the Greatest Star•It's all over•Jolene•L-O-V-E•La Isla Bonita•Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)•Let Me Love You•Man In The Mirror•Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash•Never Can Say Goodbye•One Way or Another/Hit Me With Your Best Shot•Out Here On My Own•Perfect•Red Solo Cup•Rumour Has It/Someone Like You•Run the World (Girls)•Santa Baby•Scream•Sexy and I Know It•Smooth Criminal•Stereo Hearts•Summer Nights•Survivor/I Will Survive•Uptown Girl•We are Young•We Got the Beat•Without You•Glad You Came•Stand•Fly/I Belive I Can Fly•What Doesn't Kill You Makes You (Stronger) Viel mehr : The Voice of Germany: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJI0D9hhuwM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtbLTieGhsM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjVa2ac7jsM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xCEXWcJSYLMhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwLEpdngRf8&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zJf0RUgKpMA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SCNWx1DzUZk&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zJf0RUgKpMA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zJf0RUgKpMA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nHd8_kxspHc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjU9jKAVHTwhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nHd8_kxspHc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mGu9ac2Afic Sebastian<3 ♥: Tumblr lzl97uQWla1qe2a8po3 250.gif Tumblr lzl97uQWla1qe2a8po2 250.gif GYC6.jpg GYC8.jpg GYC.jpg GYC3.jpg 332px-314glee ep314-sc23 018.jpg Tumblr lzl97uQWla1qe2a8po1 500.gif 217201220722PM--759651550236986751.jpg Tumblr lw9zhvuxck1r3lvt3 large.gif Tumblr ludzmqjwWl1qzl9k5o1 500 large.gif GRANTASSEBASTIAN-1249799573369813325.jpg Tumblr lwy703ZGkr1qf8ob2o5 400.jpg Grant-gustin-5 350x450.jpg Ich Liebe Dieses Bild <3: Ich liebe es sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... Sehr. <3 ♥♥♥♥ thumb|leftthumb|300px Andere Bilder: 1311135495 tumblr lo0md9ok1a1qzd1oo.gif 03416d0e132c11e1a87612313804ec91 7.jpg Tumblr lxz1w681rv1qa8mq1o2 500.gif Tumblr lup00yA05V1r2xrl3 large.gif Sidebar.gif Grant.jpg Grant 5.JPG 480px-Glee305 0535.jpg 382040_205579362852214_205185112891639_480285_640350224_n.jpg Bildschirmfoto-2012-01-05-um-17_15_26.png Michael02.jpg F8f15732538c11e19e4a12313813ffc0 7.jpg QuittIKAG.gif Naynay and hemo.jpg MyLifeWouldSuckWithoutYou.gif IKissedaGirl.gif D1.png Tumblr lx7u5dXT6u1qbb7w0o1 500.jpg Sam and quinn.jpg The-Unholy-Trinity-glee-22777423-500-281.gif dach-der-welt-max-giesinger.jpg carry-me-home-michael-schulte.jpg 4,h=343_bild.jpg 3,h=343_bild.jpg Dvd2.2.jpg Tumblr lpn2yzin6r1qg7k1a.gif Dianna-argon quinn-fabray.jpg Tumblr lejc1iPZZ61qg4z5zo1 400.gif Tumblr lejc4ome7n1qg4z5zo1 250.gif Tumblr lb70doOfSA1qd8trlo1 500.gif Evans-03.jpg Sam-sam-evans-21753629-500-266.gif Samsmiles.jpg Images-17.jpeg Images-23.jpeg Tumblr lzoa8hjgfP1qzlq4mo1 500 large.gif 9463776-large.jpg Riker-Lynch-riker-lynch-20477900-403-604.jpg HBzgeH6b Pxgen r 900x672.jpg HBXPqMyC Pxgen r 498x332.jpg HBfTkKGm Pxgen r 328x246.jpg HBaSoFF3 Pxgen r 498x332.jpg 276846 269993839688514 1769248701 n.jpg 0 big.jpg